Misconceptions
by booklover1004
Summary: ' Ever since he had come to camp, everyone had refused to talk about Percy Jackson. Here was his chance to get to know about the leader of Camp Half Blood and from none other than Annabeth herself' Leo finally realises that Annabeth is not all that she seems. Under the tough exterior is just a scared girl like any other waiting for her boyfriend to come back. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Misconceptions

''Dammit!'' said Leo, cursing under his breath in Greek. Once again he had (predictably) lost his set of blueprints of the Argo II (he preferred to call it misplaced). This was pretty much a daily occurrence. He would misplace his blueprints, beg Annabeth for hers and then return only to find Budford hand him back his _own_ set of blueprints. Leo was pretty sure that Budford was hiding his blueprints on purpose. Probably his idea of playing hide and seek. However, Leo was unimpressed. He had to finish the ship as soon as possible unless he wanted Annabeth to chop his head off. He honestly wondered how Percy Jackson put up with her. Katie Gardner had once told him that Percy was the only person who could calm down Annabeth when she was in one of the rages. That itself was a feat that made Percy a hero – in Leo's eyes at least.

Anyway, he had to find Annabeth. She should have come to Bunker 9 an hour ago.

''Where has she gone?'' muttered Leo. He really needed those blueprints.

CLANG! The sound of sword against knife drew him to the swordfighting arena. Annabeth and Jason were at one of their epic duels again. Honestly, Leo did not know why Jason even bothered to duel with Annabeth considering that he would end up badly bruised and defeated nine times out of ten.

Annabeth's face was furrowed with concentration as she dodged, lunged and parried Jason's blows. The other campers had formed a ring around them. Bets were exchanged with Travis and Conner Stoll being in the lead. A usual day at camp.

Ever since Leo had first seen Annabeth, the girl had intrigued him. Even by the standard of organic life forms, Annabeth was an enigma. Leo knew that she and Percy Jackson were dating but Annabeth _never_ showed any signs of hopelessness, fear or dismay. She kept moving ahead determined to find Percy, never slowing down.

Now, Leo was no expert at the whole relationship thing, but he was pretty sure that there was no way that Annabeth could be that strong unless she did not care about Percy. However, that itself was a ridiculous idea. Everyone said how they were completely in love with each other, how Percy was the only person who could calm Annabeth down, make her laugh, get away without any bodily harm after pulling a prank on the Athena cabin (the last one was obviously told by the Stoll brothers with something akin to awe).

Also, if Annabeth did not care about her boyfriend, why would she spend so much time searching for him in the first place?

She was really tough, Leo could not deny that. No one had seen her shed a single tear. In fact, she was the one urging everyone ahead, telling them not to lose hope, comforting the younger campers if they would burst into tears upon remembering their missing leader.

Clash! A harsh, metallic noise jerked Leo out of his reverie just in time for him to see Annabeth with her knife pointed at Jason's throat and Jason's sword pointed at her undefended chest.

''I guess it is a tie.'' Said Jason, stunned. After all, it was not everyday Annabeth could be beaten.

Annabeth's face was ashen. She swallowed once or twice convulsively. Low murmurs broke out among all the campers. Leo however, felt for some reason that they were not whispering about the tie, it was something else.

''I-I have to go'' stammered Annabeth and flinging her knife to the floor, she whipped out her invisibility cap and she was gone.

''What is wrong?'' asked Jason puzzled. ''It's not as though I beat her.''

''You won't understand Grace,'' growled Clarisse. ''Just leave Annabeth alone now. She really needs it.''

Now, it was suicide to disobey Clarisse but Leo REALLY needed those blueprints. There was a clear set of Annabeth's footprints and after a few minutes when the arena was empty, Leo followed them. They led to the beach.

Leo moved cautiously, trying to make as little noise as possible. Finally, he spotted her. She was sitting on the sand with Thalia Grace, Jason's sister.

Leo crept forward and when he was in hearing distance, he hid behind a tree debating the best way to approach her.

'' – not fair!'' whimpered Annabeth. Wait, Annabeth Chase NEVER whimpered. To his amazement, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. ''What am I supposed to do Thals?'' she said softly. ''Whatever I do just reminds me of him. Like when I was swordfighting with Jason today. When he had his sword pointed at my chest, it was just _so _familiar. Just like when P-P-Percy used to.'' Her voice broke.

Leo whistled under his breath. So _that's _why Annabeth had fled the arena! No wonder. All the other campers must have obviously known about it. The scene must have been too familiar for all of them.

Thalia hugged her tightly. ''Hey, don't worry Annie, it will be fine. You know he is at the Roman Camp and you _will_ find him.'' She paused. ''You know, I miss him too. He was like the brother I never had as well as my one of my best friends.''

Annabeth continued, ''It's just that, he was always there, you know. Even when everyone else left. My father, Luke, even you, when you joined the hunters. Percy was the one who stayed to pick up the pieces even when I pushed him away. And now he is gone. What if he does not remember me? What if he has changed? What if the Romans have killed him? Jason said they were not too friendly with strangers. Moreover, _what if he has a new girlfriend?_'' she ended hysterically.

Every instinct was telling Leo to run away but he remained rooted to the spot wanting to know more. Ever since he had come to camp, everyone had refused to talk about Percy Jackson. It was a taboo subject. Here was his chance to get to know about the leader of Camp Half Blood and from none other than Annabeth herself!

Thalia sighed. She looked guilty. ''You know I can't promise anything Annabeth,'' she said finally. ''However I am certain that kelp head will remember you. Otherwise, he must be a bigger seaweed brain than we thought. He must have got his memories back just as Jason is getting his. Also, he would never get another girlfriend. However, in the unlikely event that he does, I will personally use him for target practice until he remembers you.''

Annabeth laughed shakily. ''Gods, he is so stupid. It took me five _years_ to get him to kiss me.''

''Add obtuse, rebellious and reckless to the list.'' Grinned Thalia.

''You are absolutely right,'' whispered Annabeth a small smile on her face. ''However, he changed me, you know. Taught me how to have fun, break the rules, live life a little.''

''Romantic much?'' smirked Thalia.

''Shut up.'' Laughed Annabeth. Yes, she actually laughed to Leo's bewilderment. Girls were so confusing.

''I have to find him.'' Said Annabeth at length. ''He found me when I was kidnapped by the Titans. I owe him that much. Also,'' she concluded, a devilish smirk on her face, ''if he is stupid enough to forget me, I _will_ gut him like a fish.''

''That's my girl.'' Said Thalia, clapping Annabeth on the back.

Leo slipped away quietly. The blueprints could wait. He had learnt something even more important today. Annabeth DID love Percy Jackson. She was only too scared to show it. Thus, she would go on, with her poker face, her aggressive attitude. She was a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite. Leo supposed the only way she gave a vent to her emotions was by her endless searching, the time and energy she spent on the Argo II. However, he was also certain that Percy Jackson was going to be in _deep_ trouble when they reached the Roman Camp. The devilish smirk on Annabeth's face told him that much.


End file.
